The New Girl
by Jibbitessa
Summary: 7th chappie, hooray! I'm gonna put the disclaimer here cuz i kno I am gonna forget it everywhere else... I DO NOT OWN YYH OR N E ANIME! Thank you.. please R
1. Default Chapter

Greetings, good people of fanfiction.net! This is yet another Yu Yu Hakusho story! Mwahahahahahaha! I guess I really like Yu Yu Hakusho fictions. Oh well, this story is about a new girl to the Urameshi team who has the power of electricity. I don't know what you would call it, thunder maybe? Oh well, but she's not full demon. She's only half demon, if that. Her grandfather was a demon, but everyone else in her family was half demon or ningen. Well, the story begins when the Urameshi team finds the girls fighting in the street.:  
  
"Kuwabara, can you tell me again why we're going this way?" Yuusuke asked annoyed. They had been walking for hours, just because Kuwabara had a feeling. Usually they were correct, but according to him, the person/demon either kept moving, or was not even there and Kuwabara was stupid.  
  
"Trust me, Urameshi, I'm not wrong about this, this guy should be right around this cor-"he froze at the sight before him. A girl of about 13 was fighting two bullies who looked about 18, with a whip that looked like it was channeling electricity. The girl looked up for a second to see who had arrived, but quickly turned back to the problem at hand, the two goons she was fighting.  
  
"Come on girly, we don't want to hurt ya." The bigger one said. The other one, who was almost as big, laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we just wanna play a little game." He said, and dived at the girl. She jumped and brought her whip down on his back. He made a weird noise, but got up after a few minutes. She turned to the other man who was standing there and growled under her breath. This man would be harder to get down.  
  
"Need any help?" Kuwabara asked, obviously wanting to show off. Yuusuke rolled his eyes and sat down on a trash dumpster to watch the fight. The girl jumped in the air to dodge one the bigger mans attacks, and landed on the dumpster next to Yuusuke.  
  
"No, I don't need help. If you'd like to just stay out of the way it would be of most help." She said, and then jumped back off the dumpster with whip in hand. She slashed the smaller one's face and the man fell to the ground on his knee's holding his face. She shook her head at him, and turned to the other one  
  
"Think you're gonna be able to get that far with beating me? Think again, pipsqueak." The girl glared at him, but just stood there in her fighting stance. Left leg back, right hand in front, holding the whip, left hand ready to punch if needed. The man lunged at her and she jumped again she landed on his back and hopped up to his shoulder when he got back up. He glared up at her and she jumped down, flicked her wrist as she did.  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Roger." She said to the man whom she had just jumped off of. "I know all your secret strategies; you've used them all before." She said, then pulled her hand back, still holding the whip, he sputtered, as the whip was still around his neck. She looked at him sadly. "I wish I didn't hafta do this but.." She got ready to pull the whip tighter, when a shout came from behind her on the dumpster.  
  
"Look out!" It said, and she turned quickly to see the other man bringing a large chunk of broken glass down. Another shout could be heard. "Spirit gun!" It said, and the glass was shattered. She looked to where the voice was coming from and the black haired boy. She nodded her thanks, but had no time for words.  
  
She slashed him with her whip and he fell to the ground, large bloody lines carved into his skin on his face and chest. She turned slowly to the other man, who had been staring at Yuusuke since he used the Spirit gun. She jumped into the air and landed behind him. He jerked around and saw that the whip was flying towards him. He tried to duck, but it caught him in the throat and he fell, spluttering to the ground. A few moments later he died.  
  
The girl looked sadly at the whole scene. "I didn't want to kill them. I really didn't, but they gave me no other choice. If I didn't kill them, they would've. would've." She collapses onto her knees, just staring at the ground. "Those two boys went to my school back at my old house. I moved here last week, and those two followed me. Now I'll be charged for murder." She said, and tears streamed down her face. Yuusuke slid of the dumpster and walked over to her.  
  
"No you won't. I can promise that." He said, and she looked up at him, tears still falling down her face, which was now slightly bloodstained.  
  
"No one can promise such a thing." She said, but Yuusuke shook his head.  
  
"I can, if you come with me to the Spirit world to speak to a little baby named Koenma. The girl looked him dead in the eyes, and then nodded.  
  
"Alright, I believe you." She said, and Yuusuke helped her up, her dirty blond hair falling in her face. Her green eyes looked between the two boys, and then she stopped looking at Yuusuke. "My name is Sparx. Sparx Koinuyan. What are you names?" She asked. The two looked at her and Kuwabara spoke first.  
  
"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. You can just call me sweet lips." He said, and the girl gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"No, I won't call you Sweet Lips. Maybe Kuwabara, but definatly not sweet lips." She said, rolling her eyes and muttering to herself that she knew she'd hate him. She then looked up at Yuusuke, who wasn't much taller than her. At least not compared to Kuwabara.  
  
"My name's Yuusuke Urameshi." He said, and she nodded.  
  
"Okay, then Yuusuke. Oh, and thank you for what you did out there. But, how did you do that?" She asked curiously. He thought for a moment on whether to tell her or not, and decided on yes.  
  
"It's called a spirit gun. It uses my spirit energy, and moves it to my finger and I can fire it at enemy or things like that." He said, blushing slightly. The girl nodded her understanding, and then she looked back at the ground. Yuusuke thought for a moment, and then looked at Kuwabara. "I'll bring her to Koenma, alright? You can go to her house and tell her mom that she'll be fine." Yuusuke said, and then turned to Sparx. "Where do you live?" he asked, and she pointed at a small house down the street from where they were standing.  
  
"Thirteen Franklin Street." She said, and Kuwabara nodded and started off on his mission. Yuusuke looked at the girl, and then glared at the air around him.  
  
"Botan! Hey Botan, get down here! Baka grim reaper." he said under his breath, when she arrived on her oar.  
  
"I've seen you before." Sparx said to her, and she nodded. "I saw you when my father died; you brought him to Spirit world." She said, and then she stepped closer to Botan. She frowned, and then turned back to Yuusuke. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" She asked with complete seriousness. Yuusuke shook his head and she smiled, the first smile Yuusuke had seen on her face.  
  
"What is it, Yuusuke?" She asked, and Yuusuke pointed to Sparx, then at the two dead men. Botan sighed, and looked at the girl. "So? She killed some people, what does that." She faded off, getting the picture completely by now. "Oh, alright. Come here then." She said to Sparx, who looked back at Yuusuke, then at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Umm, Botan? I think she wants me to come along too." He said, and Botan nodded.  
  
"Alright then, but hurry up! I have people to bring to spirit world, those two for a start." Botan said, and Yuusuke walked up to Sparx.  
  
"Come on, all you have to do is hold on real tight to her oar like this." He said, quietly to Sparx, who nodded and did the same as Yuusuke. Botan smiled ands flew off on her oar, the two teens trailing behind her.  
  
Soon they arrived in spirit world, and Yuusuke let go, still not used to the ride there. Sparx let go, staring around her at all the Ogre's. They walked towards a large office, which must be the office of the man who was called Koenma. They walked in, and Sparx almost laughed, had the baby not been staring her straight in the eye.  
  
"Uhh, THIS is the person you were taking me to? He's only a baby!" She said, sounding slightly relieved, and slightly not. Yuusuke nodded, and Koenma stood up. Actually another ogre picked him up. Koenma glared at Ogre, and ogre put him down. He soon changed into a teenager, but still had the pacifier. Sparx rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this." She said, and Yuusuke walked over to her.  
  
"Don't worry, this isn't a joke. Though that's what I thought before I was brought here the first time." He said, and Sparx grinned.  
  
"Alright then, but I still say that that guy has serious problems." She said, and Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." He said, also grinning. Botan told Koenma the whole story, or at least what she had seen. Yuusuke told the rest of it. Koenma nodded in thought.  
  
"Young lady, have you ever thought of a career as assistant spirit detective?" Koenma asked, looked straight at Sparx again. She shook her head slowly, and Koenma turned to Yuusuke. "Yuusuke, you will train her to be a spirit detective, but in the mean time, we need another fighter for The Urameshi Team, would you like to join?" Koenma asked, impressed with what the girl did.  
  
"I. I don't know, sir." She said, and Yuusuke nodded. "I guess." She said slowly, and Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"Alright then. Botan, bring these two to hanging neck island boat, that will bring them there. Also, would you get Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara? They will also need to join these two on the boat." He said, and Botan nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, and walked off, motioning for Yuusuke, and Sparx to follow her. Sparx could tell one thing for sure. This wasn't going to be like a normal gang fight, what she was heading to. It would be more of a war.  
  
How did you like it? I like it a lot. Flames are welcome, as long as they aren't too long. Heh, well, just review, okay? Can't wait for the next chappie! See ya around! 


	2. Second chapter

Hello my friends! Did you like the last chapter? I guess you did. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed, at the moment I don't know who reviewed, because I'm typing this before I sent in the last chapter, but thanks! Oh, sorry about no disclaimer, I forgot to add it. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN MY OWN ROOM OR THE COMPUTER. DON'T SUE ME!! PLEASE!This chapter is the ride to Hanging Neck Island. Yuusuke tells Kuwabara what he feels, and Sparx continues fighting anyone who says she isn't strong enough to enter the contest. Oh, and I didn't see the first few episodes of this part of the series, so it may be a bit off. I just know they fought on the boat, so work with me here, this girl makes it change. And Yuusuke doesn't fall asleep! Hooray!  
  
Sparx looked around as they walked through spirit world. They still had a bit to walk before they would reach the docks, and even then they would still have at least half an hours walk left, according to Botan. Yuusuke was whistling as he walked, and Botan was just saying hi to a few people she knew.  
  
"Yuusuke, how much longer do you think it'll be 'till we reach the docks?" She asked, and Yuusuke shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. maybe an hour." He said, and put his arms behind his head still walking. Sparx laughed slightly at his childishness. He was marching more than walking, lifting his legs up higher than normal in front of him. He grinned and Botan then motioned to a large dock at least a mile ahead of them.  
  
"That's where we're going." She said, and took off at a run. Yuusuke grinned and ran after her, followed closely, by Sparx, who was still looking around curiously. The two in front of her stopped shortly and she ran into Yuusuke.  
  
"Why'd we stop?" She asked, and backed up a few steps to get a closer look at in front of them, not the back of Yuusuke. A man with black hair and a black cloak was standing there, next to a boy with red hair and a pink uniform. "Hello, Hiei, Kurama." She said, and Botan and Yuusuke gave her odd looks.  
  
"How do you know those two?" Yuusuke asked, and Sparx looked at them.  
  
"My friend was obsessed with Hiei, and Kurama came with the package." She said, and then walked right past them and turned around. "Now, are we going or what?" she said, then she looked at Hiei and Kurama. "Aren't you the two that Botan was supposed to be going as well?" She asked, and the two nodded. "So let's go!" She yelled, and Botan nodded.  
  
"Yes, let's. Come on now, we have to get to the boat before it leaves." She said, and her oar appeared out of thin air. Yuusuke nodded, as did Kurama. Hiei didn't even twitch to show he had heard, but followed them with Kurama. Yuusuke took off at a run, and Sparx was close behind. After about 20 minutes of running the group had arrived in front of the ship. They all peered over the side, and saw a small fireball floating up into the air, then falling back down, soon to be thrown into the air again.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, what's wrong?" Yuusuke asked, as Hiei stared wide eyed at the fireball. Hiei shook his head and they boarded the large boat, soon to be accosted by the fireball thrower.  
  
"Blaize!" Sparx shouted, and the blond grinned.  
  
"Hey Sparx." She said, and then noticed behind the group of people was Hiei and her eyes widened. She lunged forward at the black haired demon, who took a single step back so she landed in front of him instead of on him. She grinned at him. "HEY Hiei!"  
  
"Hello Blaize." He said slowly. Then his eyes widened as she gave him a hug. "Could you get off of me?"  
  
"Why?" Blaize asked, looking at him curiously. He glared and pushed her off. He turned on his heel and walked off to find his room. Blaize followed him quietly shouting his name. Sparx shook her head at her friend and sat down where Blaize was sitting earlier. She watched the dark clouds going over head.  
  
Yuusuke sat down next to her, also watching the clouds. He smiled and turned to Sparx. "Ya know what? You wanna know what my favorite animal is?" He asked, and she nodded. "My favorite animal is the osprey," He said, and leaned his head back on the side of the ship. "I've always wanted to change into one, but I know I'll never be able to." He said, and Sparx smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
"That's interesting, because I've always wanted to change into a falcon, and they're just about the same, really." She said, and then looked over at Yuusuke. "You know what? I think I've grown to like you." She said, and then turned away blushing. Yuusuke smiled to himself, but didn't say a word. She got up, and looked at everyone.  
  
"Where're you going, Sparx?" Botan asked, and Sparx looked at her.  
  
"I'm going to see where my room is." She said, and turned and walked away. Yuusuke smirked slightly, though it was more of a happy smile. Hiei had just told him that he and Sparx were sharing a room so he could be in a room with Kurama. Don't forget, Hiei is a telepath. Yuusuke got up as well and stretched. He yawned and looked off the side of the boat, seeing that they were about to take off.  
  
"Well, Yuusuke, I see you have taken a slight liking to the new girl." She said, and Yuusuke nodded slowly.  
  
"She's cool." He said, and walked down to the lower decks as the ship set off. He skipped down the stair, and looked at all the door numbers. Hiei had said it was door number 112. He stopped in front of that door and knocked. He didn't want to walk in when she was getting changed or something.  
  
"Who's there?" her voice said from inside.  
  
"It's Yuusuke, can I come in?" he asked, and she shouted back.  
  
"Of course, it is your room too, isn't it?' She said, and Yuusuke sighed.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting changed or anything." He said, and opened the door. She was lying on the bed writing in a small green book that had lavender pages. He sat down on the other side of the bed, as there was only one. He looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"Don't worry; I don't mind that the room is like this. I can sleep on the floor or something." She said, and Yuusuke shook his head.  
  
"No, I will. And if I don't, the bed is big enough for two people anyway." He said, and then took a glance at the book. She quickly shut it and put it into a backpack that looked like it was filled with school stuff. He lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling and she got up.  
  
"I'm going to get changed into a different outfit; I was planning on going to the movies before I saw you and those bullies, so I was wearing something for formal. I'm gonna change into something a bit more. informal." She said, and walked into the bathroom. Yuusuke smirked and someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" He shouted, and Kuwabara walked in. Yuusuke glared and flipped over to lie on his stomach. "What do you want?" he asked, and Kuwabara just stood there looking around.  
  
"You're sharing a room with that girl, Urameshi?" he asked, and he nodded slowly.  
  
"Ya know what, Kuwabara? I think I like her." he said, and Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Kuwabara said, and he glanced at the door to the bathroom and back to Yuusuke.  
  
"No, I'm not. I like her, and that's that. Now leave me alone." He said, as Sparx walked back out wearing blue jeans, an electric blue shirt and Gatorade bracelet's on each wrist. Her shirt had a different color blue zigzag stripes all over it. Yuusuke smiled at her and Kuwabara walked out.  
  
"What was he doing here?" She asked, closing the door behind him. Yuusuke shrugged, and then sat up. She took a seat on one side of the bed and looked out the small window. Yuusuke got up slowly and sat down next to her. She looked at him and smiled, then looked back out the window.  
  
"Nice night, huh?' he said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled as she sighed happily.  
  
"Yuusuke?" She asked slowly, not moving at all.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking down at her head.  
  
"Thank you. For all you've done. You've saved me from a lifetime in prison, and you've just been really nice to me." She said, and she looked up at him. "Aishiteru, Yuusuke." She said, and looked into his eyes. He blushes slightly and looked into her's.  
  
"I love you too, Sparx." He said, and she leaned her head on his shoulder again. He smiled again, and looked out the window. Today hadn't been a bad day after all, he'd found his koibito.  
  
'GET BACK HERE Hiei!" Could be heard from the deck above, but the two didn't pay any attention. They just sat there looking out the window, holding onto each other.  
  
How did you like it? Kinda mushy, I know. But I couldn't think of a better way to get them to know that they like each other. Well, read and review. I made this chapter for my koibito, Yuu. That's what I call him for short. Well, hope you liked this chapter! 


	3. third chapter

Hello people, third chapter has now arrived! Didn't you just love the last chapters ending? I did! Well, this chapter starts when they wake up. thanks for all the precious reviews, thought I won't be showering the writers of them until the last chapter. Well, here we go!  
  
Yuusuke groaned. There was an alarm clock in the room, and it had just gone off. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sparx snuggled up next to him. One arm was wrapped around her; she was still sleeping peacefully, as if she didn't even hear the clock. He reached his free arm over to the clock and turned the alarm off, just as her eyes fluttered open. She blushed slightly and sat up.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said looking away, but Yuusuke turned her face back to his and kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushes a brighter shade of red and he smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, koi." He said, and she smiled.  
  
"G'morning." She said, and stretched. Yuusuke sat up on the side and smiled out of the window. It was light out, and the sun could be seen from their window. He was momentarily blinded by it, and he glanced away from the window so as not to go completely blind. Sparx had gotten up and was rustling through the bag that had held her green book. She pulled out an outfit similar to the one she had worn the day before, except it was green, instead of blue. She turned and walked into the bathroom and Yuusuke stretched and got up.  
  
He looked around the room and realized that he needed his clothes. "Darn, they're in the other room." He said, remembering that everyone's clothes were in the room they were assigned to from the start. He had been assigned to the same room as Hiei, but switched with Kurama. He walked over to the door and heard the shower running.  
  
He shrugged and knocked, to hear her answer that she was in the shower and that if he needed something that the bag of bathroom junk was under the sink. Yuusuke sighed and opened the door slowly, peeking in. Sparx was in the shower like she had said, so he ducked into the room and looked under the sink. He saw the bag he was looking for.  
  
"Hmm, did she bring hair gel?" he asked himself.  
  
"It's on the left." She said from behind the off-white curtains and Yuusuke nodded slowly. He looked through the bag and found them on the left, like she had said.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and walked out again, carrying the bottle. He walked up to the bed and sat again. "Nice." He said, noticing that it was the brand of gel that he used all the time. He slicked back his hair to its normal look and grinned. "perfect." He said, just as Sparx walked back out of the bathroom, her hair up in a towel, but completely clothed in her green outfit. Yuusuke smirked at her as he got up to take his own shower.  
  
"The bathroom's free." She said, thought she knew that he could tell. Just as Yuusuke shut the door to the bathroom, Kuwabara slammed the door open looking around wildly. "What do you want, Kuwabra?" Sparx asked, purposely saying his name wrong. He glared at her and then walked over to the bathroom door, about to slam it open as well. "Hey, don't go in there! Yuusuke's taking a shower, you dolt." She said, running over to shove him away form the door.  
  
"I need to talk to Urameshi about switching rooms." He said, and she gave him a look.  
  
"Well, you're not gonna. If you expect me to switch room with you or Botan, then you've got another thing coming." She said, and then she walked by him and opened the door. "Now if you'll just leave, I'll tell Yuusuke that you dropped by." She said, wishing that they were on different teams so she could kill him. He frowned and slouched out of the room.  
  
Sparx walked back over to the bed, and pulled her book out of her bag, and wrote a little in it. She smiled and then started to draw a picture of an osprey. Yuusuke walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair and wearing nothing but his boxers.  
  
"Did you see where I put the gel?" he asked, not paying attention to anything. She nodded and threw him the bottle, which was still sitting on the bed. He nodded his thanks and threw the towel on the floor. He gelled up his hair and then threw the bottle, which was now half empty after only two uses onto the bed. He sat down and looked at Sparx, who was trying to hide laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, and she pointed at his boxers. It wasn't the fact that they were green with dark green stripes; it was the fact that that was the only thing he was wearing. He looked down and blushed, then jumped up to get the rest of his clothes on. She sighed, and turned to the window, where the sun had left after the hour and a half it had took the two of them to shower.  
  
"I'm glad I met up with him." She said quietly. She knew she could say it to him, but he was in the bathroom. She smiled and then got up and walked over to the door, just as Yuusuke walked out. She smiled at him and opened the door. "Come on, it's time for breakfast." She said, and Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"I hope they have some decent food on this boat." He said, and they walked out, Yuusuke wrapping his arm around her waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder again. They walked down the hall like this, many people staring. Eventually they got the food hall, and they sat down next to each other, and Yuusuke looked at the food on his plate.  
  
"Bacon, eggs, and toast, not a bad fix." Yuusuke said as he picked up a piece of toast and ate some. Sparx smirked and picked up some of the bacon and started eating as well.  
  
About half an hour later, they had finished eating, so they got up to walk around the ship. They passed a table at which sat an Irish dude with red hair, and some other people, including the girl who had swooned over Hiei.  
  
"Hiei" She kept saying, over and over again. The people at her table were getting annoyed, so she stopped and blushed. Yuusuke and Sparx shook their heads and kept walking. Eventually they got out on the upper deck, and Sparx smiled as they walked to the front of the ship, where she could stand out over the ocean.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" Yuusuke asked, and Sparx nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but look at that island. Is that where we're going?" She asked, and Yuusuke shrugged.  
  
"I guess." He said, and they hugged for a moment or two. When they separated Yuusuke looked at Sparx's green eyes. Then he looked down at her outfit, and Sparx blushed slightly as she felt his eyes roaming her body. She turned to watch the oncoming island, which they were approaching at a fast pace. Yuusuke stood directly behind her, watching as well. His arms were around her waist and she smiling to herself.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, what're you doing?!" Kuwabara's voice rang out over the whole deck. Yuusuke turned around and saw Kuwabara standing there along with Hiei, Kurama, and Botan. He blushed slightly, and Sparx turned and saw them as well. She blushes too, and backed up a step. Kurama looked close to laughter, and Hiei was using his usually glare. Botan just looked utterly shocked.  
  
"Yuusuke, what are you doing?" She asked, as if she couldn't already to tell.  
  
"I was. I was watching the island with Sparx, that's what." He said, sweating slightly. He didn't know why, what was wrong with hugging a good friend.. A really good friend. Botan rolled her eyes and walked away, as did Hiei. But then again, he could've just walked away because the annoying girl, Blaize, had just walked up.  
  
Yuusuke turned away form the people who still remained and looked at Sparx, who was looking at the ground still blushing. "Come on, let's go. I don't think you want to make a spectacle of yourself, do you?' he said with a slight laugh. She looked up at him and he led her away from the bow of the ship, towards the lower decks.  
  
When they got to their room, Yuusuke sat on the bed looking out the window. "I don't understand why everyone's making a big deal about this. It wasn't anything. I was just. holding you" he said, and Sparx sat down next to him and looked at him.  
  
"Did you have another girlfriend back in living world, besides me?" She asked, and Yuusuke thought.  
  
"This girl named Keiko but-" He stopped short and looked at the ground. He had liked Sparx, but now he remembered Keiko. What was he gonna do now? He had just told Sparx the one thing he had forgotten around her.  
  
"Its okay, Yuusuke." She said, and Yuusuke looked at her.  
  
"No, it's not. I have to tell Keiko." He said, and got up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Tell Keiko what?" Sparx asked, and Yuusuke looked at her with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Tell her that we're through. That I don't like her any more." He said, and Sparx shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll just leave." She said, though she sounded like she didn't want to. Yuusuke walked back over to her and sat down next to her. She looked up at him and he stared at her dead in the eye.  
  
"You won't go anywhere. I love you and Keiko can just live without me. Please, don't think that you're in the way. Aishiteru, Sparx." He said, and she smiled slightly, thought a single tear ran down her face as well.  
  
"Ai- Aishiteru, Yuusuke." She said, and fell forward crying on his lap. He looked at her nervously, patting her head. He had no clue why she was crying, but he wanted to find a way to get her to stop. Words could be heard slightly through her sobs.  
  
"I. I'm sorry. I've caused you so much trouble. But I.. I love you." She said, and kept crying. Yuusuke shook his head, though she couldn't see.  
  
"You've haven't caused any trouble, Sparx. I'm happy you came along, and that I met you. I don't know what I would've done. I couldn't live with Keiko for another day. Please, you have to listen to me. You ARE wanted, could you please just stop crying?" he asked, trying to find a way to get her to stop crying. She still shook with sobs, but tears had stopped running down her face.  
  
Yuusuke lifted her up and looked into her eyes. They were slightly red, but tear free. He pulled her into a hug, which she returned. They sat there hugging for about 2 or 3 minutes, until they heard some one outside the door. Sparx pulled back and looked at the door. Yuusuke ran to the bathroom for no apparent reason, and Sparx sat there, not ready to answer the door.  
  
"Open up, it's me!" Kuwabara said, pounding on the door. Sparx looked at the bathroom door then at the door to the room. She waited until the pounding had stopped, then walked slowly over to the door to see if he was still there. He was, and he was holding something. It looked like a letter. She opened the door and he fell in. He had just gone to smash the door open. She laughed slightly and he got up. "Where's Urameshi?" He asked, and Sparx smiled and sat down on the bed.  
  
"You always catch him at a bad time, don't ya? He's in the bathroom again, he'll be out soon." She said, and then she eyed the letter. "Who's that from or to?" She asked, and Kuwabara handed it to her.  
  
"You should read this, too." He said, and she looked at the paper. It was to Yuusuke and from. Keiko! Her eyes widened and she read the page.  
  
Dear Yuusuke,  
I can't believe you left without me! Well, I'll meat up with you there. Be sure to wave to me when I'm in the stands! I miss you so much, Yuusuke, but I know I'll see you soon and you'll still love me. Aishiteru, Yuusuke Keiko 3  
  
Sparx smirked at the paper slightly and placed it gently down on the bed. She looked up at Kuwabara and smiled. "Did you expect that to come as a shock?" She asked, and Kuwabara shrugged. "Oh well, I'll be sure to get it to Yuu--" She froze as she heard a scream from the bathroom. Yuusuke!  
  
She ran to the door and knocked, putting her ear to the door. She heard someone gasping, and another person laughing under his breath. Her eyes widened and she opened the door to see Yuusuke on the ground look up frightenedly at a man who was wearing a black cape, and a blood red shirt. (AN: No, it's not Karasu. original character. ) He looked up at Sparx and grinned evilly.  
  
"So this is the broad who you picked up on the streets, Urameshi. How sweet, she's so gorgeous." He said, stepping over Yuusuke's body to get closer to Sparx. She backed up glaring at him.  
  
"Who're you, and what do you want?" She asked, sounding brave, though inside she wasn't. Yuusuke sat up weakly and pointed his index finger at the man. "NO, Yuusuke don't. You don't have enough strength to." Sparx said, and she turned back to the man. "I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for hurting Yuusuke." She said, and pulled a small metal rod out of her pocket. She smirked and flicked her wrist, a large electric whip elongating form it.  
  
"Heh, you think your puny whip can stand against this?' He said, drawing a large thin blade. "This will slice you little whip into pieces." He said, and swung at her. She darted to the side quickly, and slashed at him with her whip. It caught him in the check and he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Now do you think I'm weak?" She asked, and in response he jumped at her with the sword in front of him. She smirked and flicked her wrist again. The whip shot forward and wrapped around the sword, pulling it from his grip. She glared furiously down at him and dropped the sword out the window. He gasped and backed away, tripping over a bottle of hair gel.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me. I was only going to see who was in these compartments I-" he stopped and stared as Sparx lowered her whip. "What are you doing?" he asked, and she walked by him to Yuusuke, seemingly to have forgotten about the man. Yuusuke was sitting up against the toilet, watching the entire fight. His face had two large cuts on it, and his shirt was sitting torn up on the floor, leaving his chest bare, besides many large gashes, most likely from the man's sword, which now lay at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
"Are you alright, Yuusuke?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled and helped him up.  
  
"Now we're even." He said and Sparx gave him a quizzical look. "I saved you from that man with the glass, and you saved me from him." He said, and laughed. She smiled at him and they both sat down on the bed. Yuusuke leaned back against the headboard, and Sparx sat next to him, leaning her head on his chest. After a few moments she got up and moves towards the bathroom, the man still lying there, unable to believe his luck.  
  
Sparx grabbed a bottle of antibiotic and a large roll of gauze. She walked back in, stopping by the man. "Get out. Get out, and if I ever see your face again, be sure that you will die." She said, and the man scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. She sighed and walked back to Yuusuke to bandage him up. "This might hurt. but not as much as it would've to get these cuts. I'm no doctor, so you'll have to see one as soon as you can." She said, and put the antibiotic gel on his wounds, covering the ones on his chest with the gauze, wrapping it around his chest, eventually tying it off at his side.  
  
"Thanks." Yuusuke said, and she smiled.  
  
"It was the least I could do." She said, and started to bandage up the cuts on his face. After she was done, she leaned back to look at him. He was still the one she loved, no doubt about that, just covered with bandages. Yuusuke looked at himself and sighed. Looks like he won't be doing any fighting in the first few rounds.  
  
He looked back up at Sparx and smiled. She moved closer and hugged him. He kissed her on the cheek and they sat there for a while, hugging. After a few minutes of hugging, she pulled away and looked at him again. She looked down for a second, then looked back up. She moved closer again so she was right in front of him and she kissed him. He looked at her surprised, but then fell into the kiss (AN; I couldn't think of another way to put that he joined the kiss that would sound right.. since joining in a kiss that was placed on him makes no sense.). She smiled at him slightly, and they sat there, thinking about what the day had brought, and how it could've been better. The letter from Keiko lay forgotten at the end of the bed.  
  
How did you like it? I thought this was another mushy chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Umm. R&R please. Oh, and please tell me if you want Keiko to find out about their relationship. I need to know! Byez and Aishiteru Yuu! 


	4. fourth chapter

Okay, I decided that Keiko will find out. And boy will she freak at Yuusuke. ^-^ Man, those last two chapters were really mushy... I'll try and make this one not as bad. So. Umm... Read on!  
  
Yuusuke sat awake at about 5 in the morning, trying to think of what he would do. If Keiko found out he would be toast. He knew how she was when she was mad, but he thought it would be worse with this little problem. Sparx rolled over and looked up at Yuusuke.  
  
"When'd you wake up?" She asked, and Yuusuke shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, a little while ago. I'm trying to think of a way to tell Keiko without her wanting to kill me within two minutes." He said, with a slight laugh. Sparx smiled and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused any problems." She said slowly, but Yuusuke shook his head.  
  
"No, Aishiteru Sparx. You could never cause any problems. Keiko will just have to understand, that's all. And if she doesn't, well, too bad for her." Yuusuke said, watching the window, waiting for the sun to rise. Sparx smiled and sat up stretching.  
  
"I love you too, Yuusuke. Yuu-chan? Why do you like me?" Sparx asked, sitting on the side of the bed. Yuusuke thought for a moment, and then looked at her.  
  
"You're fun to be around, and I just like you. You're easy to like. I dunno, maybe I'm just crazy, but I really do like you." Yuusuke said slowly, and Sparx smiled slightly.  
  
"I just wanted to know. Well," she said, stretching. "I guess we'd better get up and get ready for breakfast. We're prolli almost at the island, since we could see it yesterday." She said. Yuusuke nodded and jumped out of the bed. He walked over to the bathroom, and stood in front of the door.  
  
"I call first dibs on the shower!" he shouted, and ran in. Sparx laughed, and picked up her bag. She pulled out her little green book and opened up to the 1st page. She read through the book, and turned to the next blank page to start writing. After a few minutes she put the book back in her bag and lay back on the bed. It had been a wonderful couple days, besides the fight. But Yuusuke was fine, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to run or jump like he did.  
  
"Can I come in?" Came a soft voice from outside. Sparx sat up and looked at the door. She walked over to it and opened it.  
  
"Oh, hello Kurama." She said, and Kurama nodded his greeting. "What are you here for?" She asked curiously, stepping back to allow him to enter.  
  
"I was looking for my bag. Hiei said that he forgot to bring it into our room, and yesterday I went without changing my clothes. Oh, and I brought Yuusuke's." he said, in his soft voice. Sparx nodded and walked over to the bathroom door. Without knocking, she opened it stepped in looked under the sink.  
  
"Who's there?" came Yuusuke's voice from in the shower.  
  
"Only me, silly. I'm getting Kurama's bag, yours is on the bed." She said, quickly picking up Kurama's pink bag. She turned and handed it to Kurama, who nodded and smiled and walked out. She smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She laughed as she heard Yuusuke start singing in the shower.  
  
"Singing in the rain, singing in the rain!" He sang, and Sparx shook her head. He could sing, yeah, but he needed to choose a better song. She sat down in the bed and looked through his stuff. All of it was green except a Mexican like shirt. He also had a few pairs of jeans. She smiled and pulled out the multi-colored shirt and a pair of jeans. That would be what he'd wear.  
  
She walked over to the door again and opened it. He stopped singing almost immediately and she laughed and set the clothes down on the toilet. "Here are some clothes for you to wear." She said, and stepped into the door way. "Oh, and I like you singing, just sing something better." She said, closing the door and walking back over to the bed.  
  
"That's what I like about you! You know you make me." She laughed again. She didn't think this song was much better, besides the fact that he didn't know all the words. She looked through his bag again and found two bottle of hair gel. She'd wait 'til he got out to give him this.  
  
After about another 20 minutes of Yuusuke singing songs he didn't know, he stepped out of the shower, wearing the Mexican shirt and the jeans. Sparx laughed and he frowned.  
  
"What, something wrong with this outfit?" he asked, in a voice that said If-You-Don't-Like-What-I'm-Wearing-Why-Did-You-Choose-It? Sparx shook her head and pointed at his hair. It was sticking up at odd angles, and looked spiked. Almost like Hiei's.  
  
"You look like Hiei." She said laughing. Yuusuke walked back into the bathroom and screamed, running out and trying to tame his hair. Sparx tossed him a bottle of hair gel and he quickly fixed his hair.  
  
"Thanks again." He said, and tossed the bottle back into his bag.  
  
"Nice shot." Sparx commented with a laugh. Yuusuke grinned and sat down on the bed staring out the window.  
  
"Y'know, I think today'll be a nice day." He said, and Sparx nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just look at the sunrise." She said. Then she got up and pulled out a green shirt with blue lightning bolts across the arms and a pair of blue jeans out of her bag. She grabbed some other bits of clothing that she needed and walked into the bathroom, being sure to tell Yuusuke not to walk in on her without knocking first.  
  
"You walked in on me without knocking!" He protested and she waved a finger at him.  
  
"That was because I could tell you were in the shower already, but I don't sing in the shower, so you wouldn't know." She said, and shut the door. Yuusuke grumbled something incoherent, but Sparx seemed to have heard anyway. "No, I'm not just being mean! I like my privacy as much as anyone else!" She shouted from the bathroom.  
  
Yuusuke nodded, though she couldn't see him and lay back on the bed, playing with the bandages around his chest. Last night had been awful, but he knew now that Sparx could be counted on in a tight spot. From the deck above he could hear someone shouting, a girl, and another boy shouting back. They were arguing about Hiei. Yuusuke laughed as he recognized one of the voices as Kurama's and the other as that girl Blaize.  
  
"Hiei is mine, you red headed freak!" The girl screamed, and Kurama gasped. Yes, Yuusuke could hear him gasp. They were just above him.  
  
"He's mine; if he was yours he would've had Kurama change rooms with Jin and not Yuusuke!" Kurama yelled back, though it wasn't very loud. Blaize stormed off and Kurama laughed slightly. Yuusuke pushed the conversation out of his head and looked out the window again. Yeah, they were almost to the island, he could already see one end of it through the window.  
  
He watched the color of the sky change from gold to blue, and couldn't help but remember a poem that Sparx had told him the other night while he was laying hurt on the bed.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Come on, Yuusuke. You need your rest, can't you sleep?" Sparx said, and Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I can sleep. But I don't want to." He said, and Sparx frowned. She shook her head and pulled out a book form her bag. Not the little green one, but another one that she hadn't written. She opened it to a page and started to read out loud.  
  
"Nothing gold can stay. Nature's first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold." She paused and looked at Yuusuke, who was wondering mentally what book she was reading. "The book is called The Outsiders. It's about a boy who is a greaser, and lives with his two brothers, and a bunch of other kids who are all a gang. They don't get along with the Soc's, which are all the rich snobbish kids. Though some of them aren't that bad." She smiled and turned back to the book.  
  
"What's the poem you're reading called?" Yuusuke asked slowly, and Sparx thought for a moment.  
  
"I believe it's called Nothing Gold Can Stay." She said, and then she smiled, looking out the window. "A boy named Johnny remembers this poem when he and Ponyboy are watching a sunset. The poem is by Robert Frost. "She said, then she laughed. "I'm getting carried away." She said, and she finished the poem.  
  
***end flashback... sorry, but I don't remember some of the poem; if I do I'll repost this chapter. ***  
  
"Yuusuke recited the poem out loud as he watched the sky change color. About 10 minutes later the bathroom door opened and Sparx walked out drying her hair. She pulled a purple hair brush out of her bag and brushed it through quickly. Then she walked over to the bed and put her hair up in a pony tail. She sat down on the bed and looked at Yuusuke, who grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better go get breakfast then, huh?" Yuusuke said, and Sparx nodded.  
  
"Food is good!" She said, and they both raced out the door and down the hall, eventually making it to the food hall. Sparx laughed as Yuusuke jumped celabratorily. (AN: Is that even a word? I have no clue. Oh well)  
  
"I won, I won!" He shouted as Sparx shoved him into a seat, taking one next to him.  
  
"Calm down, Yuu." She said, and he grinned. Sparx grabbed a plate of pancakes and put three blueberry ones on her plate. Yuusuke hungrily put a couple sausages and some eggs on his plate, eating quickly. Sparx laughed as she ate her pancakes, finishing the first one in minutes. "You're going to get a stomach ach." She said, as Yuusuke finished the plate and put some more food on it.  
  
"So? I'm starved." He said, and eating again. Sparx shook her head, finishing her pancakes and she sat waiting for him to finish. Once he was done, an announcement had gone over the speakers.  
  
"Will all persons aboard this ship please report to the top deck for debarking. Thank you and have a gruesome stay at Hanging Neck Island." The man said, and a beeping noise showed that he had gone off. Yuusuke grinned and looked around for Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama. They were sitting at another table, Hiei at the end away from everyone else, Kurama at the other end, and Kuwabara was sitting nearer to Kurama, but still in the middle.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better go to the deck." Sparx said, and they walked over to Kuwabara who was still eating. Kurama had already started to try and get him to stop. After 10 minutes of pushing and shoving, they had gotten Kuwabara to get up and go to the upper deck.  
  
"Finally." Yuusuke gasped, he had been doing the most work in pushing Kuwabara. Hiei hadn't helped at all, and Kurama and Sparx hadn't tried very hard. Sparx laughed and gave Kuwabara one last shove. It would have propelled him off the boat, had one small girl not been in the way.  
  
"Hey Keiko." Kuwabara said, helping her up. Yuusuke's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh shit, how did she get on the boat?" he asked, and then glared at Botan. She must've gotten Keiko on the boat. Yuusuke hid behind Sparx. Or at least tried, as Sparx was slightly shorter than him. Keiko looked over and saw his hair sticking out. as well as his shirt.  
  
"Hi Yuusuke!" She shouted running to him. Sparx rubbed the back of her neck nervously as Keiko stopped and glared at her. "Who're you?" She asked, and Sparx smiled slightly.  
  
"Umm. hi. My name is Sparx." She said. At least Keiko how she knew Yuusuke. Yuusuke waved slightly and Sparx pushed him forward. "Tell her." She whispered in his ear and Keiko tilted her head.  
  
"Tell me what, Yuusuke?" She asked, and Yuusuke frowned.  
  
"Well, Keiko." he said slowly. "You have to promise not to get mad but. Well, she's my girlfriend sort of. and you're not." He said. Keiko gasped and Sparx covered her ears, knowing the bout of screaming that would soon happen.  
  
"YUUSUKE HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She shouted, and Yuusuke flinched back. Sparx frowned at Keiko. Her voice was ringing through her hand. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YUUSUKE. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE!" She finished, and walked off huffily. Kuwabara grinned and went off to try and get her to like him, since she was finished with Yuusuke. Sparx took her hands away from her ears and looked at Yuusuke.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." She said nervously, and Yuusuke nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." he said, and then they turned to walk off the boat and set foot on Hanging Neck Island.  
  
Wow, that was long. I hope you guys liked it. I stink at humor, so don't blame me if it isn't funny. I get my ideas from my friends, so don't hurt me, hurt them. "Watches as various items are thrown at friends, some of which are lawn mowers and potted plants.* Now I hold the line at potted plant, one almost killed me and my friend the other day. *a potted plant is thrown at me and knocks me out. Yami JB takes over* as my hikari is now unable to finish, read and review, or I'll kill you. 


	5. fifth chapter

Well, here ya go. It's the fifth chapter. Isn't it just a marvelous day? Okay, I'm a bit hyper, I admit it. But a girl has a right to be hyper once and a while, right? Okay, well here's the chapter. Remember, they had just landed on Hanging Neck Island.  
  
"Whoa, this place is weird." Sparx said, gazing at the large rock formation hanging over the island. "I guess that's how they got the name." She said. She started walking backwards watching the ocean and seeing the boat begin to sail back to the other shore.  
  
"Hey, watch it lady!" Sparx had run into an extremely frustrated looking demon. He was purple with big yellow eyes and three horns.  
  
"Eh, sorry mister wasn't paying attention." She said, and turned around and ran to Yuusuke and the others, who had gotten to the door already. "Are all the demons that're here this nasty?" She asked, and Hiei looked around.  
  
"Most demons are cruel and heartless. Seeing as how we're the ones everyone hates, mainly because of you two," He looked at Yuusuke and Sparx, "we're the ones everyone is going to want to lose." He finished, and continued walking. Sparx shrugged and they walked into the hotel place, looking for the rooms.  
  
"Hello, Urameshi Team, please?" Kurama said to the man at the front desk. The man, who should be referred to as a demon really, turned and grabbed a pair of keys.  
  
"Up the stairs three floors, third room on the right." The demon said, and another team ushered them out of the way.  
  
"Okay, so we know where the room is. Now all we have to do is find it, and then figure out who gets which bed." Kuwabara said, and Sparx nodded in a way that said 'Yeah-duh'. Kuwabara frowned and Yuusuke and Sparx grinned.  
  
"Race ya." Yuusuke said, and Sparx laughed.  
  
"You're on!" She said, and they both ran to the stairs and ran all the way to the room.  
  
"I won again!" Yuusuke shouted, and Sparx calmly opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Actually, I won." She said with a laugh. Yuusuke frowned playfully and moped.  
  
"Aww, you never said that we had to get into the room. Besides, you took one of the keys from Kurama." He said, and Sparx laughed, Yuusuke soon joining in. Sparx looked down the stair and laughed even harder. Kuwabara was breathing roughly. It seemed he had tried to run up the stairs as well.  
  
"You guys are. *breath* .Too fast." He said, collapsing onto the floor when he entered. Sparx sat down on the couch, and Yuusuke sat in a chair. Hiei, when he walked in, sat down on the window sill, and Kurama just sat down on another chair.  
  
"This place even has four different rooms. Hey, there are five different people on out team. Someone's gonna hafta sleep in the living room." Kurama said, and Hiei shook his head.  
  
"No, two people are going to have to share a bed." Hiei said. And Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but who?" Yuusuke said. Sparx shrugged and they all looked at Hiei and Kurama, who were heading for the same room.  
  
"I guess that answers the question." Sparx said with a laugh. They all nodded and decided to go get some lunch. They walked down the hall towards the stairs, passing different demons on the way. One even looked like a bird. After about 10 minutes of walking they found the restaurant.  
  
"How may I serve you?" The waiter said. He was green with bright red eyes. He was wearing the same as everyone else, a blue uniform. Sparx almost laughed when she realized that there was actually normal food.  
  
"Umm, I'd like the Steak and Mashed potatoes." Sparx said politely. Yuusuke grinned and looked at his menu.  
  
"Can I have the Scallops?" Kurama asked, and Yuusuke frowned and opened his mouth to order.  
  
"I would like the Meatball sandwich." Hiei said, and Yuusuke glared.  
  
"Yes, and I want the two plate chicken platter with extra everything." Kuwabara said and everyone stared, including the waiter.  
  
"Alright, and what would you like?" He asked Yuusuke, who had a look of relief.  
  
"I want the hamburger special." He said.  
  
"And anything to drink?" The demon asked, and they all looked at each other.  
  
"Three large cokes, two with two straws." Kurama said, and the waiter nodded and repeated their orders. Then he walked off to tell the chief.  
  
"Why only three you guys?" Kuwabara asked. Sparx grinned and Kurama laughed lightly. When the drinks came it turned out that Sparx and Yuusuke were sharing one, Kurama and Hiei another, and Kuwabara had his own.  
  
"Here are your dinners." The demon said, returning after about 20 minutes. The group all picked up there forks and spoons and such hungrily, then Sparx turned to the demon waiter confused.  
  
"Dinner? It's only 11:45 by my watch." Sparx said and Yuusuke nodded, glancing at Sparx's watch.  
  
"On Hanging Neck Island, the time is different. At the moment it is 6:38" The waiter said, and Kuwabara frowned.  
  
"You mean I only get to have two meals today?!" he asked. Sparx and Yuusuke laughed, Hiei and Kurama merely smiling.  
  
"Kuwabara, you practically had four meals with how much you're eating." Yuusuke said laughing. Kuwabara frowned, but began to eat anyway. Sparx smiled and looked at her watch, pressing a few buttons to get it to Hanging Neck Island time.  
  
"Well, now that my watch is set," Sparx started, "Everyone is gonna hafta rely on me to get to the fights on time, huh?" Sparx laughed and Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right, Sparx." He said, and he also started on his hamburger and fries. Sparx grinned and whispered something in Yuusuke's ear. He grinned and nodded, hurriedly finishing his meal, Sparx finishing soon after him.  
  
"Well, we have to, umm, go back to the room now. See you guys when you're done?" Sparx said, and Yuusuke started to the door and then waited for Sparx. "Well, umm, yeah. See ya then!" Sparx said, running after Yuusuke.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to." Kurama said curiously and Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"Yeah, if Urameshi tries anything funny I swear I'll get him." Kuwabara said, punching the table. Kurama laughed politely, his usual laugh, and held Kuwabara in place so he didn't run off after the two.  
  
"Why not let the ningen go, Kurama? If we're lucky, the two will think he's an intruder and kill him before they realize it's a team mate." Hiei said in his I'm-better-than-him voice. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"If Kuwabara dies we'll be short one team member. We almost wouldn't be able to come since Genkai dropped out for some odd reason." Kurama said, and Hiei 'hn'ed.  
  
"Hey, shut up sunfish boy! Kurama's right, if I go; the whole team goes with me!" Kuwabara said, and Hiei 'hn'ed again. "You're askin' for it shorty." Kuwabara said, and Kurama had to restrain him again.  
  
"Now, now, can you please stop bickering?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn, whatever. As long as he keeps at least 5 feet away from me at all times." Hiei said, getting up to leave. Kurama frowned but continued eating, feeling sure that Kuwabara would stay put. Although he didn't exactly want to be stuck with the bill. Kurama finished his meal and set off after Hiei.  
  
He neared their room and heard a shout. Though it wasn't Hiei, it sounded more like Yuusuke. Kurama's eyes widened and he raced towards the room.  
  
***go back a few hours to when Sparx and Yuusuke left. back to the room when Sparx and Yuu arrived***  
  
"You think it'll work?" Yuusuke asked as Sparx pulled a large fishing line until it was taught.  
  
"Of course, I just hope Hiei isn't the first person to enter the room, otherwise we'll be fish food. Literally." Sparx said, and Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah." He said, tying a large round fish to one end of the fishing line. The fish had Hiei's face on it. Yuusuke laughed as he jumped down from the ladder clapping his hands together.  
  
"I'm almost done here." Sparx said, tying one end of another part of fishing line to the door knob. She grinned and made sure the knob still turned, and then walked off towards the couch to wait. They had done a few other things before hand. Such as putting more traps around the room. They sat on the couch and waited. Soon they heard footsteps and hid.  
  
The door knob turned and a black haired fire demon walked in, triggering the array of traps. Yuusuke gasped when he saw that it was Hiei who had walked in. Sparx looked over the top of the couch and she quickly ducked back under.  
  
"We're in trouble." She said, trying to sound optimistic. Yuusuke nodded then flinched as a small fireball whizzed above his head. Sparx looked above the couch again to see Hiei attacking the oncoming fishies. The one that had his face had been the one that had whizzed by Yuusuke on fire.  
  
Hiei stormed over to the couch, glaring down at the two. "Would you believe we were trying to scare away visitors?" Yuusuke asked and Hiei's Jagan glowed under his headband.  
  
"You will pay for humiliating me." Hiei said, and the headband flew away. Most likely it was scared of Hiei's third eye. Sparx almost laughed, but held it in at the sight of an angry Hiei. "Now suffer ningen." Hiei said, raising his hand to Yuusuke's face. Yuusuke's eyes widened and he gulped. Sparx glared at Hiei, but stayed where she was.  
  
"Now, come on Hiei. It's not like anything was hurt. And no one was in the hall anyway. The only people who saw were us." Yuusuke said compromisingly. Hiei glared even more fiercely and held up a melted camcorder. (AN: Can they even melt?! o.0) Yuusuke shuddered under his next death glare, and Sparx got slowly up and crawled behind Hiei, who didn't notice, or didn't care.  
  
"Ningen, do you not understand yet? Or do I have to make it completely clear to you? I do not enjoy your little jokes, they are a waste of time and-," Hiei was cut off as Blaize skipped into the room.  
  
"Heya Hiei, Sparx, Yuus-," She froze when she realized the sight before her. Sparx had been standing behind Hiei as if to pounce on him, Hiei's hand was still in Yuusuke's face, his other hand holding the melted camera. Yuusuke crouched on the floor staring at Hiei hand like it was a bomb that would explode at any second.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Sparx shouted as she jumped at Hiei, landing on his back. Since she was twice his size, and definatly twice his weight, he fell underneath her. She got up frowning at Hiei, who gasped for air. Yuusuke almost laughed, but knew Hiei would be right up to attack. He was right, and Hiei stood up as Sparx backed away. Hiei gave another of his famous death glares, and turned back to Yuusuke, pulling out his sword.  
  
"Come on Hiei, it really didn't hurt any one, like I said before. You don't need to-Eep!" He said, as the blade swung forward. Yuusuke rolled onto the side a second to late and his arm got a large gash. Yuusuke shouted out and Hiei walked away. Sparx glared and Yuusuke got up holding his arm.  
  
**back to Kurama ^-^**  
  
Kurama ran down the hall passing doors and doors. He soon arrived at his own room and stared. The door was open and Yuusuke was pointing his index finger at Hiei, a small blue light on the tip. Hiei was holding his sword out in front of him, ready to strike. Sparx was standing off to the side, ready to jump in and squash Hiei is necessary, and Blaize was glaring at Sparx.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Kurama shouted.  
  
Oooohh, cliffy. sort of. Eheh, anyway, you have to review if you want another chapter. Press the pretty little button at the bottom of the screen. PRESS IT! If you don't press it and write a review, you'll never get another chapter of this story. Well, actually you most likely will, but that's only because I'm writing this mainly for my koibito. Aishiteru, Yuu- chan! Byez, and- PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON! 


	6. sixth chapter

ME~ Hello again, and welcome to my story. o.0 well, if you like Kuwabara please don't read this chapter.  
  
Yuu-chan~ who would like Kuwabara? Everyone should read this chapter.  
  
Kuwabara~ why would people who like me not want to read this?  
  
Yuu + Me~ Major Kuwabara bashing!  
  
Me~ maybe a bit more. Now onto the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What is going on here?!" Kurama shouted. Everyone turned to him; none of them had even noticed him arriving in the room. Hiei lowered his hand slowly, and Yuusuke's eyes slowly went back to their normal size. Blaize and Sparx were still glaring at each other.  
  
"Oh, hello Kurama." Hiei said and Kurama frowned. "Nothing's going on; I was just having a little fun, that's all." Hiei said, and he turned and walked right out of the room. Kuwabara walked in right after Hiei left.  
  
"What's wrong with the fish?" Kuwabara asked, and Blaize turned to him, still glaring.  
  
"What's wrong? Sparx and Yuusuke's little prank is what's wrong." Blaize said, storming over to Kuwabara. "I may not be able to kill one of my friends, but I could certainly kill you if I wanted." She said, walking forward. Kuwabara walked backwards eventually tripping over the stairs. Blaize continued stepping forward, Kuwabara scrambling up the stairs trying to get away. Yuusuke and Sparx followed, Kurama standing in the doorway watching. Eventually Kuwabara had scrambled all the way to the roof.  
  
"What's wrong, Kuwabara? Scared of heights?" Blaize said viciously. Yuusuke sat down on the roof, and Sparx stood next to him. This was gonna be good.  
  
"No, of course not." He said, and Blaize took a few more steps closer, Kuwabara backing ever closer to the edge. Blaize smirked looking behind him, and took one large step closer. Kuwabara jumped back and started falling.  
  
"Whoa!" Shouted Yuusuke, and he ran to the edge, Sparx right behind him. They watched Kuwabara fall at least 15 floors before he hit the ground with a sickening splat. Sparx clapped her hands together and walked off mumbling something about her work being done.  
  
"Who would've thought Blaize would do something that. evil." Sparx said eyes wide as she stared down at the bloody body, the arms laid out in odd angles, eyes still wide open, and head cracked open, bit of brain able to be seen. Sparx backed up holding her stomach. "Gah, I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, sitting down heavily on the ground. Yuusuke nodded, feeling the same way.  
  
"You said it." He said, leaning against the small doorway. After about five minutes, they looked at each other and decided to go tell Kurama and Hiei. They walked slowly down the stairs, still feeling nauseous. When they got back to their room, they both sat heavily down on the couch and Kurama walked in.  
  
"Where's Kuwabara?" He asked, and Yuusuke looked at Sparx.  
  
"You tell him, I still feel like I'm gonna puke." Yuusuke said, walking slowly off to the bathroom.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Kurama asked, and Sparx nodded, quickly stopping.  
  
"Blaize happened. She backed Kuwabara off the side of this building." She said, getting up to open the window. She looked down out of it, and then realized that he fell off that side. She groaned and quickly closed the window. Kurama was gaping and he sat down.  
  
"What?" he asked and Sparx shook her head.  
  
"You know what I said, and I'm not saying it again." Sparx said, walking off in the direction of her room. Kurama just stared at the window. So that was the sickening noise he had heard. Hiei wouldn't care, he knew that. It seemed that Sparx and Yuusuke only cared because they felt sick. Kurama breathed deeply, and turned to stare at the ceiling. There had to be some way to forget this whole night, there just had to.  
  
***next morning. ewwies, that night was eeevvvviiilll***  
  
Yuusuke woke up in a cold sweat. He had dreamt about the night before, only as if he was the one falling. He shook his head and walked to the window opening it for fresh air. He looked down and saw a chalk sketch of the outline of Kuwabara. Everything that had happened wasn't all just a dream. Yuusuke groaned and sat down on the edge of his bed. He wasn't having the best stay at the island. Now their team wouldn't even be aloud to fight.  
  
Sparx walked in a few minutes later and sat down next to Yuusuke. "Are you alright?" She asked and Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He said, and she shrugged.  
  
"Well, most of last night you were groaning and I walked in to check on you and you were tossing and turning. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said, smiling slightly. He nodded, also smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm fine." He said, and she nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Well, I'm gonna go and make some breakfast, Hiei's awake too, and he just went in to wake Kurama." She said, getting up. Yuusuke frowned slightly in thought.  
  
"Can't we just go to the restaurant?" He asked slowly and Sparx nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, but I feel like cooking today. It'll help me take my mind of things. Like how you fight, I like to cook, though fighting also helps. But we might not even enter the tournament now, so I-," She froze thinking, an odd look coming over her face. "I got it. I know who our other member can be." She said staring out the door.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Yuusuke asked, following her to the door. She grinned at him.  
  
"It won't take me more than a few minutes; I'll be back soon. And make sure to tell Hiei not to try and cook anything. The last time I ate something of his, a distinctly tasted beer." She said the turned and ran out of the room. Yuusuke laughed, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Don't worry," He said quietly, "I will keep Hiei away from all alcoholic drinks." He said, and then smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad after all.  
  
Me~ how did you like this chapter?  
  
Yuu-chan~ I liked it. ^-^  
  
Kuwabara~ I hated it. __  
  
Me~ Bye bye! Oh, and if you have any stories that you really want me to finish-  
  
Yami Me~ besides this one. -_-  
  
Me~ Yeah, besides this one, 'cause I know I'll finish this one. Tell me in an e-mail or review! 


	7. seventh chapter I really don't like titl...

Me~ Hello again people! How'd you like the story so far? I thought it was pretty cool, all in all. Well, I guess you're getting annoyed with this part where I'm just talking constantly and it's not even a part of the story. Should I go onto the story now? I think I should, it would be good for you readers now wouldn't it? Yes, that would be best, just-  
  
Yami Me~ START THE STINKIN' STORY ALREADY, HIKARI!  
  
Me~ Yes, ma'am.  
  
Sparx ran down the hall, towards where she knew her friend's room would be. She skidded to a halt in front of the door, only going a bit too far and slamming into a wall. "Ouch." She said, then backed up and knocked. Blaize came to the door and waved.  
  
"Hey, Sparx! What do you want?" She said, and Sparx nodded hello still catching my breath.  
  
"Hey. Baize. I wanted to know if you wanted to join the Urameshi team. We need a new guy since. Well, you know. Since you killed off Kuwabara." Sparx said, and Blaize nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright, but why me?" She asked, suspiciously. She smirked and turned around waving a hand in the air.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to, I'm sure you killing Jin or Touya would certainly get you a place in the tournament." Sparx said, glancing behind her to see her reaction. She looked aghast, and shook her head.  
  
"I wouldn't kill them to just get a place on a team, but why me?" She said again, and Sparx shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, because you killed Kuwabara, maybe?" She said, and started to walk back.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Blaize said, running after Sparx, who grinned and they both ran back to her room. Sparx opened the door laughing, but froze when she saw smoke.  
  
"Oh shit!" Came a yell from the kitchen, and Sparx could tell it was Yuusuke. Sparx started laughing again when she walked into the kitchen. Yuusuke had burned the eggs, and the toast was literally on fire. Blaize 'ooh'ed at the fire and Sparx pushed her aside, putting the fire out with a large towel, which also got lit on fire.  
  
"Shizuka!" Sparx shouted; her word to say instead of shit. Yuusuke frowned and grabbed the burning towel, quickly dumping it in water. Then he took it and smacked the fire with it. Eventually the fire went out, and Hiei sat there laughing. Yuusuke glared at him.  
  
"What did you do to the toast to make it so flammable?" He asked suspiciously. Hiei shrugged and walked out of the room. Sparx frowned at the toast.  
  
"I guess we aren't eating that, huh?" Sparx said with a laugh. Yuusuke nodded, and dumped the toast into the trash. Blaize sat down at the table to wait. Sparx started cooking, pushing Yuusuke to sit down. He sat and frowned at the top of the table. Sparx quickly made some eggs and bacon and toast, and gave some to everyone. Kurama had walked in before she had finished, so it was only Hiei who didn't get any. Though when he came back in she could tell he had eaten at the restaurant.  
  
"Looks like you can cook better than Yuusuke." Hiei said, glancing around the table at everyone. Sparx grinned and nodded.  
  
"I guess." She said and Yuusuke laughed nodding.  
  
"Definatly, she can." Yuusuke said, and Sparx grinned.  
  
"I feel so loved." She said, and Yuusuke frowned playfully.  
  
"You mean you didn't before?" He asked, sounding concerned. Sparx laughed and nodded.  
  
"Of course I did, Yuusuke." Sparx said and Blaize covered her ears.  
  
"Somebody save me." She said slowly, which made everyone, besides Hiei, laugh. Hiei just sat there watching everyone. He eventually walked away, and Blaize stalked after him. After about twenty minutes it was time to see who they were paired up against. They looked at the schedule down by the arena, and saw that they were paired up against a team with a kid named Rinku, and a triangle shaped hair man named Zeru. They walked in and the fox lady stared.  
  
"It looks like the Urameshi team has a new team mate to take Kuwabara's place." She said, and Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Well, duh!" He said, and the fox lady frowned.  
  
"Well, let's start the match. The first two opponents will be.?" A small boy holding a yo-yo stepped up. "Rinku versus," She looked at the Urameshi team and Blaize stepped forward. "The new comer."  
  
"Blaize." She said, grinning at Rinku. "I hope you don't feel too bad when you lose." She said, creating a small fire ball in her hand, the flame growing so it covered her entire arm, burning her sleeve.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't lose." He said, and they started the match. Rinku threw a yo-yo at her and she smirked.  
  
"Nice try but." She held her arm forward her palm facing Rinku. "Flame fist!" She shouted, and a large fire ball shot from her hand at Rinku. His eyes widened and he jumped to the side, but his yo-yo's were burned and the flame shot up the string towards Rinku.  
  
"Eep! Oh no!" he shouted, and quickly pulled the yo-yo's off his fingers.  
  
"Yeah! Nice job Blaize. Cut that pipsqueak down to size!" Sparx yelled and Blaize nodded, still grinning at the boy.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." She said, the flame on her arm growing smaller and creating a large flame ball at her hand. "Now, it's time to die yo-yo man." She said, and threw the flame into the air. It floated there for a moment, then flame tongs shot out at Rinku and he caught flame.  
  
"Aaaa-AAAAAAH!" Rinku screamed loudly. Blaize faltered for a moment and Sparx frowned.  
  
"Come on Blaize, win it for the team." She said, and Blaize turned to Sparx.  
  
"I. I don't know if." her face turned solid and her eyes grew darker. "Expect this match to be won quickly." She said, in a voice darker than her own. Sparx nodded, knowing it was her evil, demon side taking over. She turned back to the burning boy and another fire ball formed in her hand. She smirked and closed her fist, the fire ball becoming a sword. "DIE!" She shouted, and lunged at Rinku. Rinku only had time for his eyes to widen before he was sliced up. He was still alive, but he jumped out of the arena with a large cut on his chest.  
  
Blaize jumped out of the arena grinning and back to her normal self. "That was easy." She said, and sat down by the wall. She looked at us expectantly and I nodded and turned to everyone else.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
Me~ Did you like it? I though it was pretty accurate, but my friend freaked at me when I said she was supposed to battle exactly like Kuwabara. But then she said that it would be copying the series if it was won that way, so I made it different. Tell me who fought next and against whom I know Zeru and Chu are last, and who they fought. Okay? Thanks!  
  
Blaize~ This is so not fair, IU wanna fight again. *pouts*  
  
Me~ Aww, shut up Blaize, at least you're even in the story at all. I could've made you not kill Kuwabra *spelling error intentional* and of never even been in the story!  
  
Blaize~ Yeah yeah, whatever. *walks off*  
  
Me~ R&R please! 


End file.
